


Loving Harrison Wells

by Princess_Z



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harrison Wells & you, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, The Flash - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Z/pseuds/Princess_Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically an AU story where the female reader and Harrison are dating. This story follows they're lives together. Female reader was also raised by Joe West, so she grew up being really close with Iris and Barry. Set after the particle accelerator, but there is no Eobard, Ronnie and Eddie are alive, and Barry is still The Flash. The story goes through the good and bad of life. <br/>Rated E for later chapters. Please leave comments and feedback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Y/N, Y/N! are you okay? Tell me... you're okay!" He yelled holding your limp body on his lap.

He could see you were breathing but you wasn't responding. The latest metahuman was at Jitters and he had just flung you across the street like nothing.

"I… I'm fine. I'm fine." You lied, the world was spinning and you felt a burning pain on your leg.

Harrison smiled with tears forming in his eyes. He swiped a thumb over your forehead. "Are you hurt? What hurts baby? You're bleeding."

You cuddle into his chest when he called you baby, "Nothing- I promise you I'm fine." You lied not wanting to worry him.

You watched him stare at you. You're nervous, you think you're hurt and can't feel it because you're going in shock. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing.. I just..I love you. I don't want to lose you." He admits holding you close.

You had messed around a few times but neither of you thought the other had real feelings.

"You won't- and, I love you too." You stop as your eyes grow heavy. "Harrison."

Your eyes slowly close and your body goes limp once again. Harrison cringes because he knows you just passed out. He picks you up and carries you to STAR Labs where he knows Caitlin will take care of you.


	2. Babbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison gets some news about the Reader.

You laid on the table with an IV hooked up to her arm providing fluids and a machine monitoring your vitals.

"She's stable. The wound was on her leg wasn't too big but it bled a lot, I stitched it up but she might be a little sore when she walks..." She pauses "...And the baby is okay." Caitlin explained giving Harrison a quick update.

"The baby?" Harrison asked shocked. There were a million things running through his head. Was the baby his? Why didn't you tell him? Was he ready to be a father?

"Yes, I'm guessing she's a few weeks. We probably shouldn't bring it up since she didn't tell us." Cisco adds in.

You groan looking around. "Ugh,"

Caitlin walked over and greeting you, "Hey, you gave us quite the scare."

You smiled "Thanks Caitlin, I knew you would have to patch me up one day."

Caitlin laughed as she looked at Harrison who had wheeled himself closer. He gave her a look of wanting to be alone.

"Well I'll be back soon, I'm going to get you something to eat." Caitlin smiled walking out.

Harrison waited for Caitlin to leave before he spoke.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked stoically.

"Good, a little sore.. Thanks again.." You replied with a smile.

"Harrison... Did you mean what you said.." You asked not making eye contact.

"I did Y/N. I meant it a lot and I wish I would have told you under better circumstances but.." Harrison trailed off.

"Harrison.. I uh.. I don't know what you see you future to be.. And being with you these last few weeks has been amazing even if it was mostly just sex.. Just mind blowing sex.." You bit your lip smugly remembering the many different encounters the two of you had.

Harrison blushes lightly looking at you.

"I uh.. Wanted to tell you I mean I found out just a few weeks ago... But it's not like I didn't wanna tell you.. I just didn't know how and-"

He hushes you with a kiss. "You're babbling. How far along are you?" He asks with a smug smile but looks at your still flat abdomen.

You smile at him placing your hand over your stomach, "A little over 3 weeks,"

"Wow, I'm going to be a father," He smiled his icy blue eyes growing warm with love.

You run your fingers through his hair as he softly lays his head on your stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff. Feedback is great! Thank you for reading.


	3. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the next few chapters are just going to be short excerpts of each month throughout the pregnancy.

Month 1

Harrison wheels into STAR Labs in the morning greeting everyone.

He greets you as if you didn't get out of the bed with him a little while ago.

"Hey, do we have anything?" Barry asks walking in with coffee for everyone.

"Uh, convince store robbery," Cisco replies gratefully accepting his coffee.

Caitlin smiled grabbing her coffee "Thanks Bear,"

"Mr. Allen," Harrison says with a nod as he take the hot beverage.

When Barry gets to you Harrison is staring out to not even take a sip of the coffee.

You accept the coffee anyway, "Thank you Barry,"

Barry smiles before using his super speed to put on his flash suit and disappears to the convince store.

Harrison groans as he comes closer to you. He takes the coffee with a scolding look.

You sigh, "Just a sip?" You beg.

"I'm sorry Ms. Y/LN," he apologizes throwing the coffee out.

Caitlin and Cisco observe quietly making a mental note of the interaction wondering what was going on with the two of you.


	4. Bed

Month 2

You drag yourself into the amazing house you're sharing with the man you love, Harrison Wells.

Today was such a long day. You puked at least 3 times. Once at 5am, another time when Cisco Googled images of rashes, and finally when Barry brought you a big belly burger with pickles.

It was a hard day, you were weak from throwing up and you were also unbelievably tired. You can't recall ever being this exhausted.

You quickly ate dinner before sinking into a warm bath. As you laid on the pillow top king size bed you sighed feeling relieved.

You checked the time. It was about 10pm, Harrison would be home soon. Barry had invited them out for drinks to celebrate catching another evil metahuman.

Your eyes grow heavy as try to wait up for him but you succumb to the sleep.

Harrison comes in after twelve he's quite and just a little tipsy. A drinking game had broke out and he lost. Often.

He smiled as he wheeled into the bedroom and seen you sound asleep. He changed as quickly as a man could being paralyzed from the waist down. Then he put himself into bed cuddling against you.

You sigh moving closer to Harrison to engulf his warmth. He smiles placing a kiss in your hair. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is great!


	5. Coming Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much longer! Enjoy and leave a review!

Month 3

You smiled waking up in the morning. Finally your morning sickness was gone! You had woken up a few minutes before your alarm so laid in bed with Harrison's warm arms around you. You grabbed your phone reading the text messages.

Joe: Good Morning (Y/N), we wanted to have a big dinner as a family and watch the game, think you can make the chicken? Everyone else is cooking something but you know we love your chicken! Let me know if you're up to it!

You smile replying that it wouldn't be a problem. You were actually looking forward to this dinner with everyone. You sigh wondering how to invite Harrison. This was just supposed to be Barry, Iris, you, and Joe.

You text Barry and tell him he should invite Patty, Caitlin, Ronnie, Cisco, Kendra, and Harrison. Barry replies almost as fast as he can run, ecstatic about the idea.

You smile putting your phone down and you start to draw little letters and shapes on Harrison's bare chest. You loved when he slept without a shirt. It gave you a closeness that you loved but couldn't get with a shirt in the way.

He stirred lightly tightening his grip around you. "You know that tickles." He says groggily.

You bite your lip, his voice sounds so amazing. You look up and see him staring at you through half lidded eyes. "Good Morning," you whisper.

He smiles dimples showing clearly, then he presses a kiss to your lips, "Good morning beautiful." He paused moving your hair out of your face, "How do you always wake up before me?"

You smile sitting up looking at him, "It's probably the baby, she's an early bird."

He smiles and eyes you, "She?" He touches your belly lightly.

You laugh, "Well he.. Or maybe she.. I don't know." You pause looking at Harrison as he runs a hand through his messy bed hair.

"Uh.. Babe, there's this dinner thing we're doing at Joe's and I would like for you to come," You start.

Harrison is looking at you suspiciously now because no one knows the two of you are dating. So they really don't know that you're pregnant.

"I mean, you wouldn't be going as my boyfriend... Just as Dr. Harrison Wells. We're inviting Cisco, Ronnie, Kendra, Patty and Caitlin too. And I was thinking maybe we should tell them tonight, everyone would already be there." You say lowly looking at your hands.

Harrison sighs sitting up as well, "I want to tell people so bad too honey, but we should really wait until you're out of the first trimester don't you think?"

You nod, he has a point. "Yea, I guess.. But I just wanna tell Barry and Iris so bad, they have been my best friends since forever, I tell them everything."

Harrison grabbed your hand stroking the back lightly. "Just one more month honey, almost."

You smile pecking him lightly before getting out bed to get ready for the day.

As you got dressed you noticed your belly growing, you smile pressing your hand to the tiny baby bump. You decide to where something a little more loose so you don't draw attention to your midsection.

Later that day you went to Joe's house to start making the chicken.

When Barry opens the door the hold up your many grocery bags and say "I come bearing a whole chicken that needs to be cooked."

Barry smiles taking the bags and hugging you.

You walk in noticing it's just you and Barry, Joe must still be at work.

You quickly tie up your hair and begin to work on the chicken. Barry stands close by as the two of you talk and catch up.

Just as you start to clean the chicken you gag. Barry notices and he rushes to your side "What's wrong?!"

You take a deep breath but you gag again. Barry washes your hands and takes you out of the kitchen. "What happened (Y/N)?"

You breath deeply, "I think it was maybe just seeing the chicken and then having to clean it is a lot."

"You usually make the chicken no problem? What's going on?" Barry says sitting next to you.

Barry stares at you knowing something is wrong. "Bar... I'm pregnant."

Barry smiles, "Oh my... Wow! Congratulations!"

You smile sheepishly, "Thanks Barry, no one knows yet so please don't say anything yet."

"Okay.. But uh Y/N who's the father?" Barry asked curiously.

You bit your lip nervously, "Harrison." You whisper looking at your feet.

Barry has a shocked look on his face, "Does he know?"

"Yes," you answer strongly.

Barry takes your hands in his, "Look at me Y/N."

You look up slowly, meeting your best friends gaze.

"Does he treat you right?" Barry asked seriously.

"Of course," You answer a little unsure of where Barry was going with this.

"Do you love him?" Barry asks looking deeply in your eyes.

"I do Barry, and I know it's a pretty big age difference, and it's like Central City hates him, and the wheelchair, and the meta humans, and everything else.. But none of that bothers me Bar.. I love him for the man he is underneath all of that. Sure it's hard as hell to get through the top layer but he's really amazing Barry." You pause realizing you've never said this anyone, but then you realize it's Barry.

"And he saved my best friend's life... So he has a pretty big part of my heart for that." You smile.

Barry smiles, "You seem happy, so I'll leave it alone. But Y/N if he breaks your heart or does anything to hurt you he's gonna have a problem with a lot of people."

You laugh hugging Barry, "I know Barry, but something tells me he's a good guy. He's so excited to be a father."

Barry returns the hug, "I'm happy for you two. But uh what about the chicken? Joe is gonna be really upset if doesn't have your chicken."

You laugh but then you realize Joe. How could you tell the man who raised you that you're dating a man who was old enough to be your father? And having his child. You sighed looking at Barry.

He gave you a knowing look, "I know, we'll talk to Joe when he gets home. He's gonna flip, but he'll get over it."

A few hours go by and you and Barry has managed to bake the chicken, make a cake, and make two pitchers of "Jungle Juice."

The two of you were sitting down talking in the living room when Joe came in. "Hey Kids! It smells amazing in here!"

He hugged both of you smiling. When he realized the room was tense. "What happened? Are there not meta-humans we need to be worried about?"

"Um, no.. Not exactly." You saying biting your lip.

"Have a seat Joe, we wanna talk to you about something." Barry says helping.

"What's up you two? You're making me a little worried. Last time we had a sit down I found out Barry was the flash." Joe stares at you waiting for a similar confession.

"Well no it's not that.. Um Joe.. You know Harrison Wells right?" You start.

"Yea, the man who created the meta humans all over this city." Joe said slightly annoyed.

"Um yea.. We're uh kind of dating." You say quickly.

Joe looked at you a little surprised, "Y/N,"

You could hear in his voice that he was about to give you a speech so you stopped him, "Joe, I want you to know I am so thankful for you. You are the greatest dad a girl could have but I've grown up. And I really, really like Harrison. I know he's responsible for the metahumans in Central City but he's so remorseful... And he's helping us stop them. Just trust me Joe."

Joe sighs, "He better not do anything to hurt you or else he's gonna have a problem with me."

You smile embracing the larger man in a tight hug. "Love you Joe," You paused looking down at the ground, "I also invited him tonight, if that's okay with you."

Joe laughed shaking his head, "What am I going to do with the two of you?" He said looking at you and Barry.

You guys laugh and Iris walks in, "Hey guys what's so funny?"

Joe looks at you as he hugs Iris.

"Daddy?" She says trying to get some answers. He smirks and looks at you and Barry again.

"Bear?" She pauses looking at you. "Okay Y/N, what's going on? Last time this happened they told me Barry was The Flash, please don't tell me you have powers too." She stared a little worried.

You chuckle grabbing her hand, "Come on," you lead her upstairs so the two of you can talk.

Later That Night

Everyone ate and they were now watching the game. It seemed intense but you didn't care for it as much.

Joe, Harrison, Barry, Eddie, Ronnie and Cisco sat in the living room beers in hand while yelling at the TV.

You were in the kitchen with Patty, Caitlin, Kendra, and Iris having a little bit of girl time. You often peeked over your shoulder to find Harrison watching you. Giving you a look that made you blush every time you locked eyes.

When half-time came all of the women came into the room.

Joe stood up so Patty could sit next to Barry and Iris could sit next to Eddie. On the smaller couch Cisco and Kendra made space so Caitlin could sit next to Ronnie. You looked at the seats and realized there was no where for you to sit next to Harrison.

As if he was reading your mind he grabbed your hand and led you in front of him.

"What happened?" You whispered quietly.

He turned you around so you butt was facing him then he pulled you down to sit on his lap.

You sit slowly putting both of your legs between his. You blush lightly turning and looking at.

He smiles and then he notices all of the stares he was getting from everyone in the room. "Uh.." He motions towards everyone looking at him.

You turn and blush like crazy. They all smile and look away. You turn back to Harrison, "I think the cat is out of the bag."

Cisco jumps up and laughs, "I knew it! I knew it! You owe 10 bucks!" He said to Caitlin.

Caitlin laughed, "Congrats guys,"

Joe smiles shaking his head as he watches you and you send him a reassuring smile.

"The two of you had a bet going?!" Harrison asked holding your hips.

"Yea, we suspected the two of you were dating but, we didn't wanna ask." Cisco admitted taking his 10 dollars.

"Well, Mr. Ramon and Ms. Snow you were correct. We are dating." Harrison said proudly. "And I'm very happy with Miss. Y/LN."

You feel Harrison's hand rubbing up and down on your leg, you turn around pressing a kiss to his lips softly. "I love you Harrison,"

He returns the kiss placing a hand on your stomach, "I love you too Y/N."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much longer and a lot of fluff... More to come.. Ideas are appreciated. Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> First Flash story. I did my best it. I have a lot more in mind for this story so please bear with. The first few chapters are rather short but they will grow with time. Please leave feedback.


End file.
